


Let’s Go Home for Christmas

by FandomCaptive



Series: SBI Christmas Advent Stories [21]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Almost made this super sad but never fear, There's a happy ending here :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomCaptive/pseuds/FandomCaptive
Summary: Tommy just wants to go home for one of the happiest days of the year
Series: SBI Christmas Advent Stories [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037334
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	Let’s Go Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 of the MCYT Christmas Calendar.  
> Prompt was: Home for Christmas
> 
> Hey guys! Merry Christmas!!
> 
> Slight mentioning of suicidal intentions (I swear it's not too bad) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Tommy carefully avoided looking at the lava that boiled and bubbled down below the path he was walking on, he could feel Dream’s slightly worried eyes on him every once in a while, and their conversation before had echoed in Tommy’s mind.

_It’s not your time to die yet, Tommy_

“It’s not my time to die.” Tommy found himself whispering softly every time the lava started to look inviting.

“It’s not my time.”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose, then picked up the pace to stick a little closer to his friend.

They passed by the nether hub and Tommy longed to just hop through, he wanted to feel the portal whisk him away and bring him home to L’Manburg. He missed it there.

Maybe, just maybe, Dream would let him go home for Christmas. It was worth a shot to at least ask, right? 

“Dream,” Tommy asked, wringing his hands together as the two men walked. 

“Yes, Tommy?” Dream had responded casually.

“Do you think- Do you think maybe I could, you know, go home for Christmas this year?” 

Dream paused abruptly, and Tommy wasn’t sure if that was good or if that was bad. He shrunk into himself as the older man turned to look at him. 

“What would you do there, Tommy?” 

“Well, I dunno. I’d see Tubbo, if that was alright. I’d love to see the tree, and you know, visit Phil. Maybe go home for a little bit. That sort of stuff.”

Dream nodded and continued walking, prompting Tommy to do the same. 

“I’ll think about it Tommy.” 

And that was that. Dream changed the conversation and Tommy pushed all his excitement away so he didn’t accidentally annoy his friend.

They wandered the nether for a little while longer before heading back to Logstedshire. Dream left shortly thereafter and then it was just Tommy. Normally he would simply go to sleep after that, but not tonight.

Tonight his thoughts were wild and exciting, keeping him wide awake.

_Dream’s gonna think about it._

_I might go home._

Dream didn’t show up again until the day before Christmas Eve, Tommy’s hopes soared as the older man entered Logstedshire.

“Dream!”

“Hi, Tommy.” 

“Have you decided yet?” 

Dream ignored him, instead opting to dig a hole in the grass, prompting Tommy to drop all his items.

Once the TnT had blown up, and Dream had covered the hole, he finally looked at Tommy.

“Okay, Tommyinnit. Here’s the deal.”

Tommy held his breath, crossing his fingers and now barefoot toes.

“I’ll let you go home, but you have to be with someone at all times, okay? An-”

“Okay, okay, okay!!” Tommy screamed, jumping in the air and rushing to hug Dream in his excitement.

Dream awkwardly gave Tommy’s back a few pats before pushing the ecstatic child away. 

“As I was saying, you’re not allowed to go back to your old house, and you have to check in with someone before you do anything. I’ll be there for most of the time, so I’ll keep an eye on you. Just know that if you do anything wrong, you won’t ever be allowed back. Understand?”

Tommy nodded solemnly. “Why can’t I visit my house?”

“I believe the proper response would be to thank me for pulling strings and making it so you can go back to L’Manburg.” 

“Right, right. Sorry. Thank you so much, Dream! When do we leave?” 

“I’ll be back to pick you up in the morning. You’ll spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day in L’Manburg, and we’ll leave either late Christmas night, or early the morning after. Depending on the weather.”

Tommy nodded, jerking his head up and down in such a way that nearly gave Dream a headache.

“Are you staying tonight, or are you leaving?” Tommy asked.

“I figured I’d hang out with you today and then I’ll stay in the guest tent tonight. That way we can leave as the sun rises tomorrow.”

“Alright!” Tommy rushed off to make sure the guest tent was okay for Dream to sleep in, and the older man followed suit.

They spent the day together as Tommy got ready, and that night, Tommy surprised Dream with another tight hug.

“Thank you so much, Dream.” Tommy whispered.

Dream was prepared for this one, and gently ran his fingers through Tommy’s blond hair.

“Of course, Tommy, after all, what’re friends for?” He gave a small chuckle before pushing the younger boy towards Tnret. 

“Now go to sleep, alright? We have a big day tomorrow.”

Tommy gave a toothy smile, “Okay, Dream! Goodnight!”

“‘Night, Tommy. Sleep well!”

As Tommy closed Tnret and launched himself into his bed, he pulled out his Your Tubbo compass. He practically glowed as he looked at it, moving it around to watch the needle always point to his friend.

_I’m coming home, Tubbo._ He thought, tucking away the compass and closing his eyes.

_I’ll be home for Christmas. ___

__

__Tommy woke the next morning bright and early. He was wide awake, despite leaving Tnret before the sun left its hiding spot behind the mountains. He couldn’t wait to give Tubbo the biggest hug he had ever given anyone._ _

__“Dream?” He whispered, not wanting to bug the man if he was still sleeping. “Are you awake?”_ _

__“Hold on, Tommy, give me a few minutes to wake up all the way.” Dream whispered back, his voice thick with sleep._ _

__Tommy quietly walked away, deciding he’d feed Mooshroom Henry before Dream wanted to leave._ _

__“Goodbye!” Tommy told the cow, “I’m going home for a bit! I’ll be back soon though.”_ _

__Henry of course said nothing more than “moo” and continued eating, but Tommy felt the point of the conversation had been conveyed and figured he’d leave the cow to eat in peace._ _

__By the time Tommy had finished getting ready, Dream was waiting by the shore._ _

__“You ready?” Dream asked._ _

__“You bet!”_ _

__Together they climbed in the boat, and Dream pushed off, they were headed back to L’Manburg._ _

__

__Once they reached their destination, Tommy was the first to get out of the boat. He had almost bolted away, but remembered the rules quickly after Dream had uttered a warning._ _

__“Tommy.”_ _

__“Right, sorry! I’ll wait. But let’s go see Tubbo first okay?”_ _

__“Alright.”_ _

__Dream walked at a leisurely pace as the younger boy bounced along in front. Leading the way with joy and anticipation._ _

__Until he stopped abruptly, causing Dream to nearly walk into him._ _

__“What’d you do that for, Tommy?”_ _

__“What if- what if Tubbo doesn’t want to see me?”_ _

__“Of course he will! He’s your friend.”_ _

__“Yeah, but.. But what if he doesn’t want to be friends anymore.”_ _

__“He’ll want to see you. I promise.”_ _

__“How do you know?”_ _

__“I’m your friend, Tommy, when have I ever lied to you?”_ _

__Tommy still didn’t look convinced, so Dream sighed and pushed the boy along._ _

__“Let’s just at least try to see Tubbo. At the very worst scenario, he won’t want to see you and we’ll head to Phil’s house. It’s Tubbo’s loss anyway because you’re the best friend anyone could ask for.”_ _

__Tommy smiled as Dream ruffled his hair. They continued their journey towards Tubbo’s house, and Dream simply ignored the way Tommy’s hands shook slightly._ _

__All worries were cast away, however, when Tubbo had seen them._ _

__The boy flew from his house, running as fast as his legs could carry him._ _

__“Tommy!” He shouted, practically alerting everyone within a 5 mile radius._ _

__Tommy returned the shout, looking to Dream for permission before bolting towards his friend._ _

__The two embraced for a very long time, neither of them mentioning the couple of wet spots on the other’s shirt._ _

__“I’m here,” Tommy whispered._ _

__“You’re home.” Tubbo responded._ _

__“You’re home.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wonderful people! How are you this fine evening? What'd you think of today's fic? It's not my favorite, but they can't all be bangers now can they
> 
> If I had managed to stay on track, this would be the last one I'd post for a while. But since I'm a day behind, I'll probably be back again tomorrow or something to finish up :)
> 
> Drink some water, and try to take care of yourself today, alright? 
> 
> ~Me


End file.
